eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 15 (9 April 1985)
Synopsis Sue enters Mary's room and complains about the nappies which have been building up in the bathroom and instructs Mary to move them. Sue suggests to Mary that she lets her and Ali use the bathroom first in the morning as they have to get to work. At The Vic, Den won't entertain Angie's idea to get a microwave as they can't afford it, with his holiday to Spain to get a villa being one of the reasons. Angie also says they have to attract some new customers as their regulars tend to be from the area and Den surprisingly agrees with it, saying they need some good looking barmaids, but Angie says there is her and Kathy. In the laundrette, Kathy and Pauline discuss their children. Pauline wishes that Mark was quiet and sensitive like Ian and Kathy wonders what the new baby will turn out to be like, and it's been so long since there was a baby in their family. Pauline asks Kathy whether she'd like another baby, but Kathy reckons Pete wouldn't like it. Ian comes in, and he asks Kathy for some money for a surprise, and Pauline tells Kathy that despite getting extra money while Dot is away, it's spent before she gets it and she would be happier about the baby if she knew she could afford it. In the café, Sue believes that Ali was flirting with Mary earlier, but Ali is concerned that Mary isn't well nor eating properly. Naima tells Pauline that she is still angry with Saeed with getting drunk and Pauline suggests to Naima that she plays him at his own game. At The Vic, Den tells Angie agrees with what she said earlier about livening the place up with strippers. However, Angie tells him to forget it. Pauline tells Pete that he should think about what is behind him and Kathy's dispute with Ian and Pauline puts her suggestion to him, which is that Kathy is broody, probably caused by her pregnancy and Pete isn't keen with the idea. On their market stall, Pete brings up what Pauline said to him in the laundrette to Kathy. Kathy rules out the idea, and Pete is glad to hear it. However, Kathy says that isn't for Pete to take it for granted that they aren't going to have any more kids at the moment. Later at The Vic, Angie discusses the stripper idea with Den, agreeing that the place does need livening up and she sends him off to watch a stripper. Back at the laundrette, Michelle offers to do a couple of shifts for Pauline so she can earn money for her holiday while Mary has a funny turn, but claims to be just tired. Ali and Sue discuss their concerns about Mary with Andy and Debbie and Ali believes Mary would listen if Andy talked to her as he is a professional. Kelvin tells Tony that he wants to leave school, but Tony had hoped he would stay on for his A-Levels and urges him to wait until he got his O-Level results, but Kelvin wants to leave before his exams. Mary is less than receptive when Debbie offers to help her sort things out, but Mary feels that she doesn't need any help and can sort it out herself. Den returns later that night and Angie confesses to Sue how she sent Den to watch a male stripper at a hen party. Kathy, Pete and Pauline arrive home, where Ian is preparing a meal, and Pete winds him up by pretending to box, and Ian snaps, telling his mum and dad that he's had it with being told different things by them both before storming out. Cast Regular cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Michelle Fowler- Susan Tully *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts- Anita Dobson *Debbie Wilkins- Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien- Ross Davidson *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Front room and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and back room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café Notes *Annie Smith (Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick) is not seen but heard crying in the background. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Let's get this straight, Angie. You're sending me off to see a stripper...' Important dialogue Ian Beale: "Naff off! You're getting to be a real pain you are." (to Pete after being mocked for cooking) Kathy Beale: "Ian there's no need to talk to your dad like that." Ian Beale: "And you're just as bad!" Kathy Beale: "What?" Ian Beale: "I've just had it! I'm fed up of it. You telling me to do one thing, you telling me to do another. Well, I'm a human being to you know! Why don't you let me do what I wanna do." Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes